


Conquestant beyond the galaxy

by HyperOnCatnip



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Blood and Gore, Irken Empire (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperOnCatnip/pseuds/HyperOnCatnip
Summary: One night a UFO land in Dibs neighbourhood. The alien holds a low profile to his dismay and starts working at his dad's lab. Hellbent on exposing them as the alien they are he starts obsessively stalking them and discover things he would be better off not knowing. Earth is in danger and only he know about it.





	1. Landing on your lawn

Dib would look at the nightsky at least twice a night, if only to convince himself that there was nothing there. There was never something there no matter how much he wished there to be. Only the sight of small shiny dots in dark sky and the occational airplane. His sister ridiculed him for pressing his nose to the window each night only to get dissappointed. She had told him numerous times that he was at the brink of insanity by doing it. Their father would agree, telling him how Aliens weren't as likely as they had once thought.

Dib presses his face to the window making Gaz groan from where she sat. "Dib, I swear that if you keep doing that... You'll... Regret it." she mutters under her breath, glaring over the screen of her game-slave. He doesn't pay her much mind, just making sure he doesn't make any more noises. He listens to the clicking of her console as the sky suddenly lights up. Hears her curse loudly as the lights shuts off. She pause her game to join him by the window. "This better be good." she says, placing her elbows on the windowsil. She's not even the least impressed by what she sees. It's just a huge meteorite or a large something that enters the stratosphere. Nothing new she haven't seen before. She glances at her stupidly happy looking brother. Gaz lets out another sigh. Couldn't this just be over with so she could keep playing her game.

Dib vibrates with excitement as the bright object strikes down near their house. It gets awfully dark for a moment before the electricity goes back on. "Let's go!" Dib tells Gaz. She scrunches up her whole face in a mix of anger and dissappointment. She has no choice but to go with him. "Keep your brother out of trouble" her father always say. So with a huff she follows Dib out into the night.

The warm air hits them like a wall. It's like they're in a sauna or an oven someone forgot to turn off. She squints at the undefined flying object crushing one of their neighbours houses. The thing has several long tendrils of metal that beat the remainder of the house into dust to make room for its boxlike shape. Gaz grabs her brothers collar when he walks a little too close. Silently they watch the box sprout a garden, windows, a door and even garden gnomes. It then shoots up in height to match the houses in its surroundings. She feels Dib thrash in her hold as he begins taking photos. Her eyes widen as a humanoid creature appears in the doorway. She leaps in between the houses, dragging her brother with her.

"It's an alien! I knew they were real! But for one to land in our neighbourhood! I got to show dad!" Dib monologues. Gaz puts a hand over his mouth. "Be quiet Dib" she hisses. They have no idea about the aliens intentions yet. They can hear it laugh meniacly though. Its intention couldn't be anything other than diabolical. She squints at it in the darkness as a man walking a dog walks up to the alien. It was now those intentions was going to be made clear.

The dog owner gives the alien a wave as he walks past and the alien waves back innocently. The man rubs his eyes as he keeps walking before looking back. The alien waves at him once more, this time wearing a very human disguise. If Gaz had blinked she would've missed him put it on. Thankfully neither she or her brother did. "Dib, let's go home already" she says quietly now that she knows she doesn't have to be that worried. At least not tonight.

Dib shakes his head furiously. "Let me take a few more Gaz! I need to take some inside" he protests. Gaz frowns at this. "Alright Dib. If you have to..." she reluctantly agrees. The two of them stalk closer to the building as the alien moves back inside. Dib is the first to take a step onto the aliens property, practically skipping. Gaz trails behind him with a bored expression. Her brother presses the doorbell and she has to resist the urge to facepalm.

A tall man opens the door. He has a slick haircut not much unlike the disguise the alien had before. Only this disguise is a little more realistic. He looks around before he spots the two of them. "Who might YOU be?" he asks dramatically and wide eyed.

"We're your neighbours. Here to borrow some sugar" Gaz explains as Dib is surely going to say something stupid. The alien man looks down at them. "SUGAR!? You dare ask ZIM for SUGAR?!" the man asks accusingly. Gaz nods her head slowly as his scream makes spit land in her face. It's positively disgusting. "Okay... wait here" Zim turns on his heels and closes the door. Dib lets out a frusturated sigh when he can't manage to look inside. Gaz elbows him when she hears footsreps and Dib redies the camera. The alien has a package with sugar with him when he opens the door anew. As Gaz thanks him Dib takes a quick photo.

"We'll come over with it tomorrow" She says, taking her brothers hand. The alien eyes them suspiciously as he close the door. They hurry off his lawn, over the empty street and into the safety of their own home. There Gaz gives the sugar to Foodio 3000. "Make some sweets or whatever" she orders it. The robot does so with gusto.

Dib jumps onto the couch as he keeps his nose to the camera. He blips the buttons in glee that soon falters. It's replaced with a look of horror. Gaz sits down besides him to look at the photos that make him so uncomfortable. The picture she's shown is of an ordinary livingroom. She lets out a sigh. No wonder he's upset. "I was so close. I almost had it... Now dad will never believe me" Dib mumbles in dispare.

Gaz picks up her paused game. She starts it now that she can see what happens on screen. "Dad won't believe you regardless. You need scientific proof stinky-head" she says, tapping away at the buttons. Dib puts the camera on the coffeetable and reach for the TV remote. "How do I even get evidence? His disguise is too realistic!" he says as he turns on the TV. Gaz shrugs. "Just take a skin sample" she suggests. "Now shut up, I'm concentrating. If you disturb me you will suffer."

◇

Dib couldn't sleep that night. Instead he tossed and turned until morning when their father came home. When he heard the front door shut with a soft click his eyes were glued to his alarm clock. He counted every minute until it finally rang, where in he sprung up and got dressed. "Daaad!" he began before reaching the end of the stairs. He stops in his tracks.

The alien in disguise smirks at him from across the table, elegantly sipping tea from a vial. Professor Membrane turns and puts a hand on Dib's head. "Behold my child! He might be a little insane at the moment but that's normal for a 12 year old boy" he says with a small laugh. The alien chuckles politely. The professor turns to Dib. "This is Zim, my new collegue. You'll be seeing a lot of him since we'll be working on a project to make unlimited energy for the whole population. Doesn't that just excite you son?"

Dib's mouth fall open. "You know that he's an alien right? He's probably here to destroy earth!" he yells. Zim's eyes narrow.

"An alien? It's not very nice to accuse Zim for something as absurd as being an alien. Just because I'm from another country" the alien says, placing a hand over his chest in a hurt manner. "I thought better of the son of the smartest man mon- in America"

Membrane's cheek dust pink behind his collar. "My sincerest apologies Zim, Dib is stuck in a loop of supernatural and nonscientific fantasies at the moment. I am doing my best to get him out of his racist mindset" he apologize. "Would you please take a seat in the livingroom while me and my son have a talk?"

Zim rise from his seat with the vial of tea in his hands. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, professor" he says before he leaves the room. Dib can see how much he struggles to walk in the too tall disguise. He looks up at his father's dissappointed face.

"Now that wasn't very socially acceptable son. Just because some people don't look exactly like we do doesn't make them any less human" the professor tells him. He lets out a sigh. "And you had to call him an alien? You have no idea how hard it is to find bright indeviduals that want to make the world a better place... Don't ruin this oppertunity with your obsessions son. Can you promise me that?"

Dib bites his bottom lip. He wants nothing but protest and tell him how it is. "Okay dad, I promise" he says with a groan. Membrane ruffles his hair.

"Now go apologize to Zim" the professor urges gently as he goes up to the cettle to refill it. Dib walks into thr livingroom where Zim is fiddling with his watch. He steps in quietly behind him. Sadly he find nothing extraterestial about the watch before he gets noticed.

"Greetings human child Dib" Zim says sweetly, closing the watch. He then picks up his tea vial to take a large gulp of it. "I forgive you for your rudeness."

"I'm going to expose you, Zim! As soon as you slip up I will be there to film it!" Dib grits out between cleanched teeth. The alien laughs at him.

"Zim has nothing to hide Dib thing. And IF he did nobody would believe you. You're just an insane kid-monkey" Zim chuckles. He sweeps a stray hair into place just before professor Membrane comes into the room. "More tea? You shouldn't have" the alien lets the professor refill his vial.

Professor Membrane lets out a small laugh. "I've never seen anyone as delighted by tea as you are, so I made you more as an apology" he says.

"Don't worry your son has already apologized. He seems like a nice boy once you look past his xenophobia" Zim says with a smile. He brings the vial to his lips. "How warm and wonderful"


	2. Peculiar earthlings

Zim let out a low groan as his PAK deattached from his back with a hiss. It makes a clinking sound when it lands on the table. A mild voice tells him someone is intruding in his base. The screen that pops up shows the Dib monkey, the okayest humans offspring. He waves the screen away. "Get him into the lab" he says tiredly.

The stupid human had been tailing him for the last few rotations the planet has made around it's own axis. This is called a day he had noticed after listening to his collegues. His race did not care for time as short as a day and didn't bother making them as unnecessarily important as the earths civilisation has made it into.

Dib lands on the ground with a crash. Zim doesn't even bother looking up from his PAK. "What do you want Dib?" he asks. The human child shuffles into a confronting pose. "I KNEW IT! MY EYES DIDN'T DECIEVE ME!" the Dib drones on. The clicks of his camera fill the room. "I'M GONNA SHOW EVERYONE ZIM! DAD IS GOING TO DIG INTO YOUR GUTS AN-!!!"

The human grows quiet suddenly. Curiousity takes over and Zim turns his head to what he has spotted. It's his failed trashpile of a robot, built of junk he found in dumpsters across the galaxies. "Do you want him?" he asks, because wouldn't it be fun if a little accident happen to the stalker of his? "He is a General Intel Root or GIR for short" he tells the human as he push a few buttons in the robots neckpanel.

"Does he have anything stored?" Dib asks, suddenly very invested. GIR whirs to life, takes in his surroundings before he makes a clumsy bow to both of them. The little green alien smiles widely. "Oh yes, he has everything you need to bust me" Zim says. "GIR, show him everything"

"OKIEDOKI!" the robot shouts. His eyes start projecting their journey together. GIR mostly recorded incoherent things such as lesser lifeforms and food items. There is occasional glimpses of things that actually mattered, such as Zim's awesome super weapons taking out entire civilisations for the Irken armada and then the grandfinale; the operation independing doom that killed the former Tallest.

"Do you see now, Dibshtick, why you shouldn't meddle with someone as vile as myself?" Zim coos, pridefully. Dib stands staring with an open drooling mouth wich Zim wants to interperate as bonechilling fear. But this human isn't like the others, he has taken his camera out and begun photgraphing everything. Zim's PAK scutters onto the aliens back, attatching itself. "Are you serious? You've seen what I am capable of, do your stupid primative brain really think this is a good idea?" Zim asks.

Dib jumps as a metalic leg extends from Zim's PAK. It grabs his camera and swiftly deletes the proof. Zim himself push a button in his glove, morphing into his human form. Dib frowns deeply. "You won't get away with this Zim!"

Zim shakes his head at the boy. "What are you trying to prove Dib? I'm not here to destroy your inferior planet." he tells him. GIR makes a couple loud noises as Zim picks up his cellphone and flips through his contacts. Dib gasp when he lightly tap on his fathers number.

"Membrane Labs, this is professor Membrane speaking" his dad says. Before Zim can say a word Dib shouts; "DAD YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT ZIM HAS IN HIS HOUSE!". To his surprise he can hear his dad rustle with things on the other end. "What are you doing in Zims house?!" the professor exclaims in worry.

"He picked my lock and snuck in, I don't think he stole anything but it still scared me to see him poking around in my lab" Zim says in an upset tone. Dib can hear his dads dissappointment and was that anger? "I'll get him emediatley. Please stay put." Professor Membrane tells Zim. The alien softly smiles at Dib as they hang up. "Why don't we have some tea while we wait?"


End file.
